


I Bet

by bovineinteriors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betting, College Student Stiles, Confusion, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovineinteriors/pseuds/bovineinteriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to college.  The revolving door of visitors he gets causes quite a rumor to start on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't any real relationship talked about. Its all just hinted at. The main part of the story is just kinda funny stuff that happened at the school.

It is common knowledge on UC Berkeley campus that if one were looking to place a friendly read: very intense the chancellor may be getting in on this at some point wager the one would simply have to go to the Clark Kerr housing building between the hours of 7am and 6pm and speak to Sherri the house keeper. It is also a well-known fact that if you filch a few brownies from the campus dining hall that Sherri will also share cleaning supplies but that is neither here nor there. If you by chance wish to place this wager after hours, simply talk to Bob the security guard that works that night shift at the front desk. These two well trusted individuals keep on their persons the Official Ledger. 

The Official Ledger is not a ledger to make just any bet. No, there is only one bet that gets put into the Official Ledger. You can place this bet for change between roommates looking for a giggle or you can place money in the big pot, the high stakes of all bets. (Some wealthy individuals were rumored to have wagered entire private islands.) What is this bet you might ask? Well, to understand that we would need to go back a few months, right about the middle of October of the current school year should be far enough. 

 

It all started when two of the RA’s for the building notices strange goings on on the second floor. Specifically revolving around single room 206 and one Don’t Even Try To Pronounce It Use Stiles Stilinski.   
Rumored to be studying Mythology and Criminal Justice, Stiles, was a bit of a recluse. He never joined in hall social functions, never went to parties, was only seen outside the dorm building for classes and food and always had his nose stuck in a book. This in an of its self was nothing noteworthy as he wasn’t the only person to ever grace the campus with this seemingly mind numbing devotion to his study work. No, what made Stiles noteworthy was the friendly wager that those two RA’s started all those months ago. 

Jessica and Abby wanted to be the best RA’s the campus had ever seen. They made a point to speak to each and every resident under their care personally. That gave out candy and study prizes. They had the best hall decorations that have ever been decorated with. And they were never seen without a smile. As was per usual, the two met on Sunday evening to discuss any problems or potential problems they may have so that they could address them and continue on in their total awesomeness. This week, there was only one resident that they were worried about. They had settled all roommate disputes that had arisen, made sure that all maintenance issues were address and were solely focused on one individual this week. No matter what type of event they threw, Stiles Stilinski was holed up in his room. And lately they had noticed a rather odd string of …..visitors….. rotating in and out. It was to the point that other residents had started to comment on it and speculation was starting to grow. 

The first person that had been seen entering Stiles’ room had been a shaggy haired guy that had an uncanny resemblance to a puppy. He had entered the room one Friday night around 9pm and hadn’t left until Sunday morning. A few days later a petite Asian girl that looked as if she would have trouble wielding a fly swatter at an annoying fly has slipped into a small crack in the door, she stayed for 2 hours. Two weeks later had resulted in a red head bomb shell that looked as if she could kill with just the heel of her five inch stilettos. She had stayed three days. A smaller puppy that looked scared of his shadow had come for an hour a week later. Three days after that came a blond with a dark silent man that was assumed to be her boyfriend. They had stayed all of Saturday. 

Deciding that something was definitely going on with Stiles, Jessica had made a bet with Abby. Jessica thought that Stiles was selling drugs. Abby thought he was a prostitute. The two theories spread throughout the building as the semester continued on. Spread further by the increase in visitors that came to see Stiles. The big puppy came back two more times, the little puppy came back again with two other people, another blond that seemed a little stand offish and another boy who looked to still be in high school. There was also the addition of a fairy princess looking girl with a dashing curly haired price that stopped by, they were overheard speaking French. The red head showed up three more times, once accompanied by a set of good looking twins and once with a guy that had a jaw line that looked carved from stone. All of these people however could be believed to be friends from high school so the rumor never spread much past the building occupants. That all changed however the weekend they showed up. One was the very definition of a silver fox and the other looked as if he had literally walked off the pages of the serial killer edition of GQ. They were so not friends from high school. They were for sure either, his suppliers or his pimps. That was when the rumors and the bets started rolling throughout the entire campus. 

Prostitution and drug dealing were not the only options to choose from when placing a bet in the Official Ledger. The options were actually endless. Though most people tended to stick to the main two, some wagered on Stiles being a secret genus working for the government to him being an undercover FBI agent. One memorable bet was that Stiles was a witch that other supernatural beings came to when they needed help (that bet was far closer to the truth and anyone could ever imagine.) There was even a werewolf on campus that had decided to stake the dorm hall out in order to gain an advantage over everyone else before he placed his wager. After five minutes of sniffing around he knew exactly what was going on and out of respect for the McCall-Hale pack did not place a wager. His alpha had taught him better than that. He did however earn brownie points with his pack when he and his alpha gained an alliance with the famous pack after alerting Alpha McCall about the campus wide betting pool. 

The pack, because they are all a bunch of snarky assholes, decided to let the betting continue. Actually they started a bet of their own, it was how long the wagering at school would go on before either someone came up to Stiles to try and get an answer or how long it would take Stiles and Derek to freak out about it. 

Peter actually won that one.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this real quick yesterday. I could expand on it but my inspiration kind of ran out. Don't hold your breath that it will continue. If you do want it continued, come talk to me on tumblr and we can see if the inspiration fairy strikes twice. 
> 
> As always, much love and you can find me on tumblr at udderlydesigned.tumblr.com


End file.
